


This Isn't About Being A Virgin

by nitschieh



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 05:09:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/683155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nitschieh/pseuds/nitschieh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically John reminds Sherlock of the Buckingham Palace incident und suddenly Sherlock gets curious.</p><p>Also I suck at titles...</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Isn't About Being A Virgin

**Author's Note:**

> Something I wrote quite a while ago but forgot to upload. Hope you enjoy it.

“Oh my god, what is that!?”

John stormed back into the kitchen. What he saw made him shiver.

“Uhm, Jules, I can explain.”

She just gave him a look.

“You remember my flatmate?”

“This Sherlock guy? With the weird habits? I sure do.”

John heard a quite chuckle and just realised that said Sherlock sat in the living room reading the paper.

“See, this is actually one of his experiments...”

Jules obviously wasn't convinced at all.

“That still doesn't explain why it's in the dish washer.”

John frowned, searching for an eloquent answer.

“Well, that's true but.. I did warn you we should not come here.”

“You didn't say my life would be in danger!”

She quickly picked up her coat from the chair where she had placed it earlier that day.

“Why would your life be in danger?”, John shouted after her but didn't make any effort to follow her – he knew he'd screwed it up once again. Well, Sherlock had.

He turned around to his flatmate who didn't seem to have moved the past minutes.

“Happy now?”

“Quite entertained, yes. Happy, that doesn't really sound fitting.”

John sighed and sat down opposite to Sherlock.

“What was wrong with her?”

Sherlock finally looked up.

“Didn't you see, John? It was obvious you weren't her only one.”

John frowned again.

“Obvious because?”

Sherlock let out an exasperated sigh and put down the newspaper, leaning forwards.

“John, her hair!”, he said as if that would explain everything.

“What about her hair, _Sherlock_?”

“You've had your date three hours ago right?”

“Yes.”

“Then tell me why she made her hair six hours ago.”

“Six hours ago?”

“Yes John. Didn't you see how many hairs had escaped her ponytail? It was clearly made more than five hours ago.”

John didn't know what to say.

“Sherlock... You know what we were about to do upstairs before you came home right?”

Now Sherlock almost looked surprised. John tried to explain with just giving him hints via his eyes. After a few moments Sherlock finally got it, actually seeming a bit embarrassed.

“Oh.. Well, sorry.”

John laughed a bitter laugh and shook his head. He stood up after a few moments of silence and went back to the kitchen to wash the dishes that have been left untouched in the sink.

 

***

 

John hated it. John had always hated it – the silence.  
He was sitting in front of his laptop randomly clicking on some keys but not really typing. Sherlock was in the kitchen, leaning yet again over some things that could be helpful for their new case.  
John sighed. He shut his laptop, leaving his blog untouched and turned on the TV. Some talk show was on - one of those that Sherlock would comment on once every minute even though he knew it didn't make sense to even bother thinking about it.  
John turned around to see if he bothered Sherlock with it but all he saw was the last bit of movement as the detective looked back at his experiments.  
John sighed again turning back towards the TV.

He'd really like to talk to Sherlock but he never knew if it was okay to say anything or not. Also he never really knew what to talk about.  
Yes they were living together for quite some time now but one does never get the mystery that is Sherlock Holmes, John used to convince himself.  
He turned around once again, putting his arm on his couch's back to steady himself.

“So, uhm, Sherlock..”

Sherlock just hummed to show he was paying attention, never looking up from those things in front of him.

“I, uhm, was wondering...”

Yeah, what exactly was he wondering? John's thoughts travelled back to earlier that day and to what Sherlock's reaction had been – he didn't even know why.  
So he just asked what crossed his mind first trying to put this – to be honest – very random and weird thought aside.  
John cleared his throat before he realised what he was about to ask:

“I was wondering if Mycroft was right...”

John startled when he heard himself. Perfect decision to avoid talking about sex with Sherlock...

“About what, John?”, Sherlock sounded annoyed.

He either knew what John was about to ask and didn't want to answer or was actually busy. Either way he should back off as long as he still could.

“Oh, well, nevermind. I didn't want to disturb you.”

But Sherlock just got even more curious, turned around to face John and even put his scalpel aside.

“John, please. If you disturbed me I wouldn't have reacted.”

“Right...”

“So?”

John gulped. He didn't really want to ask but now Sherlock was paying attention to him and expected something.

“What did my brother say specifically?”

“Uhm... You know... When he kidnapped us to Buckingham Palace-”

“It's none of your business.”

John was startled for a second.

“Excuse me, what?”

He tried busying himself by shifted his weight which was kind of ridiculous while sitting.

“I said”, Sherlock added a dramatic pause, “it's none of your business.”

“Okay, so you practically say it's true.”

Now it was Sherlock's turn to look surprised.

“How's that?”

“Look, Sherlock, I kind of know you by now. If it wasn't true you would be determined to make me see the facts and stuff because you don't like it when something is stated wrong. Since you don't try to educate me and didn't try back then either it's practically true.”

“If you say so…”

“Well, honestly I’m not surprised.”

Sherlock didn’t say anything and just continued working on his experiments.  
John sighed once again, then turned around to turn on the TV again.

 

***

 

Later that evening John was still watching TV – this time a thriller.  
Sherlock would say what mistakes the murderer had made from time to time and how the detectives just saw and didn’t observe. John was quiet. They hadn’t talked since the ‘incident’ in the afternoon.  
After half an hour Sherlock joined him on the couch. For a few minutes they just watched together, finding out that Sherlock had been right straight from the beginning when suddenly the detective said:

“John I need you for an experiment.”

John spun around, glaring at Sherlock.

“You need me to…”

He sighed exasperatedly.

“How many times do I need to tell you that I am not one to experiment with?”

Sherlock looked almost hurt.

“I promise you that you can stay awake this time. And you won’t need to throw up afterwards – at least I hope so...” he quickly added.

“You just won’t get it will you?”

“Get what, John?”

John couldn’t believe that even Sherlock could be that ignorant.

“That I am neither a machine nor your pet. I have feelings, too, you know? Well of course you don’t know. It’s not the first time you act like this after all.

John hated to think about the Baskerville case again. Yes, Sherlock had apologized but it still hurt.

“Like what?”

Sherlock's voice had become softer, more vulnerable.

“Like you just don't care, Sherlock.”

“But I do care.”

He sounded almost as if he was asking.

“Yes, about yourself, about your work, about your cases and maybe even about your 'friend', the skull... But you most certainly do not care about me.”

John had gotten louder with every word he had said - the last ones he nothing but shouted. He also guessed that the hurt in his voice was even capable for Sherlock.

“Listen, John, what I said in Dartmoor... You know I didn't mean it. You do know don't you? You are my friend, John, my best friend.”

“Really your friend, yes? So you probably are my friend as well, right?”

“Of course”, Sherlock said sincere.

“Okay, Sherlock, then please tell me: Who goes shopping to have at least something to eat at home? Who prepares tea for you when you need to think? Who goes to interviews just because you're too lazy? Who follows you no matter what without needing any reason?”

“Why?”

John was startled for a second when Sherlock suddenly interrupted him in this tirade.

“What?”

“Why do you do it then?”, Sherlock asked with a calm voice.

“Because that's what friends do.”, John answered sadly.

“See how do you even expect me to get you when you don't even understand this simple thing? You're always so mysterious with all your secrets and you rushing off without any explanation... How am I supposed to consider myself your friend when I just don't get you most of the time?”

Sherlock had just watched him all the time now explaining with not one hint of emotion:

“Friends also protect each other.”

John's jaw dropped slightly. Now he definitely hadn't expected that. Slowly, very slowly it dawned him. Sherlock wasn't this man made of ice because he didn't care but the exact opposite. He did care! That's why he wouldn't let anyone too near to him. Because he was scared he could lose those people who actually meant something to him.  
John's face softened as he spoke again:

“It's... Listen, Sherlock, I am sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you. It's just that sometimes I still don't know how to act around you. How you act around me... I will never know whether you're completely honest with me. Well, actually I can tell that you will never be 100% honest with me. Because you're Sherlock. And that's the best about it.”

He smiled, Sherlock smiled back.

“Thank you.”, the detective mumbled, again almost asking. John's smile widened as he nodded. He replaced himself on the couch as he asked:

“So, your experiment... What is it about? Anything to do with the case?”

“No, nothing to do with it. It's actually about what you asked earlier...”

Sherlock turned away, making John even more confused than he already was with that answer. What he had said earlier... What he had said-

“Oh”, was the very coherent reaction when he remembered.

“Why are you so surprised?”

“I just didn't expect you to bring it up again.”

John paused.

“And I also want you to know that it's no big deal actually.”

“I know it's not.”, Sherlock answered just like he had when they had had dinner for the first time.

“Okay, good.”

Before there was even the possibility for another awkward moment of silence Sherlock suddenly added:

“But it made me kind of curious.”

John just nodded, trying to take in what Sherlock was trying to tell him.

“Ooooh!”

John's eyes widened as he thought he understood what Sherlock was up to.

“No, Sherlock, no! I am not gay! I will not show you. No way! Why would you even ask for that?”, John got pissed once again. This man was just too much to take.

“I didn't even ask. And I am not about to – at least not exactly.”

It was impressive how Sherlock made him go from angry to confused in that little time – not for the first time this evening.  
John decided to just change the subject for once:

“I thought you had at least something with that Irene Adler...”

“John, please. You know I was there when she told you she wasn't exactly into men.”

John thought about it for a second before he answered:

“Sure but... I just never really believed her. She was still completely undressed when we first met her.”

Sherlock remained quiet so John changed the subject once again:

“Well, so... What exactly is your experiment about? Still didn't tell me.”

Sherlock looked him in the eyes. Just this one stare of him somehow made John shiver. Had he just known what Sherlock was about to ask...

“I want you to kiss me.”

“You what!?”

John jumped up.

“Did you even bother listening to me? I am-”

“Not gay, I know. Now please sit down again.”

John did as he was told.

“Would you please calm down?”

“How could I calm down when you just asked me to kiss you?”

Sherlock chuckled – he actually chuckled!

“I feel flattered but-”

“Sherlock!”

“That's why it's an experiment.”

John frowned, trying to get what Sherlock was implying.

“Look, John, as an experiment it's only for science. I want to know what could possibly be good enough about it to exchange saliva voluntarily.”

John shook his head.

“You can't just kiss without feelings, it's not the same. And still what does you being a virgin has to do with us kis- Bloody hell, you've never even kissed before!”

Sherlock sighed.

“No, John, I've never kissed anyone but family members – and that was ages ago.”

“But in that case it definitely shouldn't just be an experiment! You should kiss someone special. What about...”

John had to think about that for a second to find someone because he really was the person closest to him.

“Molly?”, was his weak attempt.

Sherlock frowned.

“In which way is Molly more special than you are?”

“Uhm... She's a woman?”

John didn't really know what to say.

“Still why would you think I'd do it though? Even if it was just an experiment...”

On Sherlock's face appeared the smuggest grin John had ever seen. He leaned forwards and whispered in his ear:

“Because that's what friends do, John.”

And before he could completely get what the other one had said his lips were captured by Sherlock's.  
It was short but firm. It was more a peck than an actual kiss but still – Sherlock had just kissed him!  
John watched him, didn't even know what he was looking for. Sherlock put his thinking face on – that's how John called it. He was probably considering what he had just experienced. He obviously came to the conclusion that he needed more data. So when Sherlock leaned forwards to kiss him again John didn't even know whether he was surprised or not.

This time however was different. It was not only longer but more passionate – as passionate as a kiss from Sherlock Holmes could be probably. The detective began to move his lips against John's. John just did what one would instinctively would do when being kissed – he kissed back.  
Yes, it was different and a bit weird but it was kind of a good weird – if that made any sense. It was just when Sherlock's lips turned into a grin when he backed off.

“What's so funny?”, he asked, feeling a bit offended.

“Nothing.”

“Then why are you laughing?”

“I was not laughing, I was smiling.”

Sherlock simply stated. John sighed.

“Fine. So why were you smiling?”

“Because I finally got to prove a point.”

“A point? Which point?”

“You.”

Sherlock locked his eyes with John’s as he spoke.

“Me?”

The doctor shifted his weight from his left to his right foot, feeling uncomfortable.

“Yes.”

John decided it would be easier to sit down and then waited for Sherlock to explain after he had taken a seat on the couch again as well. He should have known better.

“Sherlock _which_ point exactly did you prove about me?”

“Just think about it, John.”

“I don't want to think right now. I want to know what kind of experimenting you're doing with me!”

Sherlock sighed.

“John, please. What did we just do?”

John blushed.

“We kissed..”, he mumbled.

“Sorry?”

“We.. We kissed, Sherlock. We kissed.”, he eventually blurted.

Sherlock smiled again while John blushed even harder.

“So, you see?”

“Not really.”, John responded, stubborn as he was.

“Really, John? Do I really need to spell it out for you so you won't deny your own actions any longer?”

“Maybe?”

Sherlock shook his head and sighed again.

“Okay, John, listen: You enjoyed kissing another man. Which means your long-lasting and annoying argument about you not being gay and us not being a couple are probably not as firm as you'd like to think.”

“First of all I would most certainly not enjoy kissing just any random guy and... Wait, would you consider us a couple?”

As Sherlock looked slightly surprised John realised what he had just said. But before he could keep himself from new misunderstandings Sherlock's previously parted lips turned into yet another grin.

“May I take that as a compliment?”

John looked away, feeling uncomfortable again – just like he always did when having a somewhat serious conversation with Sherlock.  
Eventually he sighed and said:

“Ma.. Maybe you may take that as a compliment, yes.”

Sherlock looked even more surprised than just a few minutes ago – a very rare expression to be seen on his face which made it even more special.

“Listen, John, I just want you to know...”, Sherlock paused for a second. It seemed as if he was trying to put his thoughts into words.

“I didn't... I didn't just kiss you to prove this point-”

“You said you wanted to know what it felt like, yes.”

“Let me finish!”

John remained quiet.

“It was not just that. I also wanted to kiss you.”

Sherlock blushed. It was the most impressive sight John had ever seen. Just when Sherlock continued he realised he was staring.

“You know you could also take that as a compliment.”

Finally John reacted, smiling and shaking his head at the same time.

“So, how did you know?”

Sherlock waited a moment before he answered.

“I didn't.”

John blinked a few times. Had he just heard right?

“I most importantly hoped for it. Of course there were signs but I still didn't know how you would react.”

“Wow”, John breathed. “Now I really feel flattered. Sherlock Holmes guessed – because of me!”

Sherlock turned away, didn't dare to look John in the eyes right now. John chuckled.

“Hey, don't be embarrassed. You asked me to kiss you before without even blinking.”

Sherlock looked up again, obviously a bit surprised. John sighed.

“To be honest, Sherlock, you are the most attractive man I've ever met. Jeez, don't look so surprised. You're supposed to know that.”

John smiled but was obviously a bit embarrassed as well since now he didn't dare to look Sherlock in the eyes.

“Why-”

Sherlock's voice cracked. He quickly cleared his throat, starting again.

“Why aren't you protesting any more?”

“Actually it's not a new fact that I think of you as attractive – I've probably already thought it when we first met. Just not in a... sexual way.”

John blushed again.

“Do you now?”

Sherlock sounded like a child asking his parents if they'd play with him.

“No, yes. No, I mean, I don't know okay?”

Sherlock nodded slowly.

“And... maybe you were right...”

“Of course.”

They looked at each other. After a moment of nothing Sherlock pulled up one eyebrow.

“About what exactly?”

“The day we met, when we had dinner...”

“That wasn't the first day, it was one day later.”

John sighed.

“Yes Sherlock, still...”

“I thought you've been hitting on me. Now you think I was actually right because you just admitted that you already thought I was attractive back then.”

Sherlock put on a smug grin. After a few seconds of shock John managed to say:

“Er... yes.”

John stopped once again when he caught a glimpse of pure satisfaction in Sherlock's eyes – probably because his theory was finally proven right. The doctor sighed.

“I'd still say I'm not gay. Now you let me finish.”

Sherlock closed his mouth he had previously opened to start yet another discussion.

“I am not gay. It's only you...”

John looked at Sherlock long enough to see the blush creeping up his face before he himself turned away, feeling slightly embarrassed – again.

“Well, thank you.”

Sherlock's voice sounded even lower than usual. Still, after that there was silence again.  
John didn't dare to look at Sherlock for his face was probably still as red as that one sweater Sherlock hated so much. They just sat there, lost in thoughts, not daring to move or make any more contact – verbally, physically or even non-physically via eye contact.  
At last Sherlock sighed though and put his hand on John's chin to turn his face around. When he had done so they they were just mere inches apart.

John took a deep breath and finally leaned in to close the gap.  
Sherlock's lips moved sweet and slowly with his. This was not an experiment any more but a real kiss. A kiss with a man. A kiss with bloody Sherlock Holmes! Even though John should feel disgusted – at least some small part of his brain was trying to convince him of that – he could feel almost nothing but pride. Pride over the fact that he, a simple man, got the genius Sherlock Holmes to kiss him.  
Reluctantly they parted after some minutes had gone by.  
The first thing John did was take another deep breath. He didn't really believe what had just happened. John even considered dreaming all of this but then again why would he dream this? When the silence once again became too much John asked:

“So, what happened to 'married to my work'?”

Sherlock waited a few seconds before he spoke:

“John, think about it. What would my work be without you?”

John simply grinned – he didn't need to answer that question.

“And how could I have ever known you would treat me like...”

He stopped, hesitated.

“Like an actual human being instead of a freak?”, John offered.

“Yes.”

They smiled at each other.

“So what do you think about it?”

John blinked.

“'Bout what?”

“You know, my original question.”

John sighed. He really didn't want to think right now, he did give it a try though.  
When he remembered how this conversation had started – with Sherlock explaining that he was curious about having sex – blood shot up to his face, making him blush once again this evening, and maybe also a little bit downwards...

“Don't you think it's a bit early for this?”

John's voice was about two octaves higher than usual, Sherlock just smirked.

“I didn't ask you to do it right now. If you want to though...”

“No, thanks!”, John said immediately.

“I'm sorry. It's just… All of this is happening so fast. Earlier this day I still had a girlfriend and now I'm snogging _you_...”

“Does that mean you will eventually?”

John hesitated.

“Uhm, yeah... I mean, I guess so, maybe?”

Sherlock smiled and pulled John in for another kiss.

“God...”, John moaned as the detective's tongue trailed over his lips. He kissed back eagerly, thinking to himself that he might be ready sooner than he'd thought.

 

THE END


End file.
